Donald Gets Scary
by jolttheroadrunner23
Summary: It's Halloween at the House of Mouse and Donald is determined to be scary once and for all, will he succeed in his goal?, or will he be stuck with his misfortune as usual?
1. Chapter 1: Donald tries Getting Scary

It was Halloween and everyone was at the House of Mouse. Donald Duck was in a devil's costume and was trying to be scary.

"Ok Donald, it's time to be fearful!, you have to be scary enough to scare people!, today is the day where I am scary!", said Donald.

"Oh Donald, you couldn't scare a fly!", teased Minnie (who was dressed like a black cat).

"Oh yeah, I'll show you!", said Donald angrily.

"We'll see!", said Minnie.

"And now, get ready to be scared out of your wits, cause heeeere's Mickeeeeeeey Mouse!", said Mic.

Mickey appeared on stage dressed like a vampire. "Hey there, everybody! Good to see you, and Happy Halloween. Welcome to the house! Today, we are going to have a great Halloween!", said Mickey.

"Ooohh, I wanna be in charge instead of him!", said Donald.

Donald was getting ready for his first victim: Daisy Duck (who was in a witch costume), he hide in places while watching her and quietly snuck up to her and yelled out a loud "BOO!", jumping Daisy.

"AAAAAAHHH!", screamed Daisy.

"Hahahahahahaha!", laughed Donald.

"Donald!, that's wasn't nice!", said Daisy.

"Aw c'mon toots!, it was funny!", said Donald.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess it was funny, it is Halloween after all", said Daisy.

Donald got ready for his second victim: Minnie Mouse. "I'll show her!", thought Donald.

Donald did the same thing when he was sneaking up on Daisy and snuck behind Minnie and yelled a loud "BOO!" jumping Minnie.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!", screamed Minnie.

"Hahahahahahaha!, guess I showed you huh!", laughed Donald.

"Donald Duck!, I'll get you!", said Minnie angrily.

"Aw chill Minn!, It's only Halloween so get used to it!, besides I like your costume", said Donald.

"Well thank you, but don't scare me like that again!", said Minnie as she walked away.

"Now it's time for more scaring!", said Donald.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Two Can Play at Scaring

Donald went around to scare more people in the House of Mouse.

He then approached Maleficent who was sitting at a table and snuck behind her and yelled "BOO!", but then Maleficent transformed into a dragon and roared at Donald loudly.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!", screamed Donald as he ran away.

"Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought!", said Donald.

Then he approached The Beast and walked behind him and yelled "BOO!", but then The Beast retaliated by roaring loudly at Donald.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!", screamed Donald as he ran away.

Then Donald found Daisy at the reservation center. "Hey Daisy", said Donald.

"Hey Donald", said Daisy.

"Hey I like your witch costume", said Donald.

"Thanks", said Daisy.

"Nice devil costume", said Daisy.

"Thanks", said Donald.

"Hey, how about you join me in scaring the other people", said Donald.

"Nah Donald, I'll pass", declined Daisy.

"Aw c'mon toots, i'll let you have all the caaandyyyy!", said Donald.

"Well, okay", said Daisy.

"Good!", said Donald.

The couple teamed up into scaring the other people at the House of Mouse with scary masks and voices.

They approached Alice and scared her

"BOO!", said Donald and Daisy.

"Aaaahhh!", screamed Alice.

They then approached Aurora and scared her too.

"BOO!", said the two ducks.

"Aaaahhh!", screamed Aurora.

They approached Cinderella and scared her too.

"BOO!", said the couple.

"Aaaahhh!", screamed Cinderella.

The couple continued to scare the others and having a great time.

"Oh Donald, tonight was the best!, with the scary masks, the scary voices, this is what Halloween is!", said Daisy relieved.

"You said it toots!", said Donald.

Then they heard a foot step.

"Donald did you hear something?", asked Daisy.

"Uh yeah, it was kind of a foot step!", said Donald nervously.

"Well who is it?", she asked.

"I don't know", said Donald.

Suddenly there was two loud "BOOs!", that scared the two ducks out of their feathers.

"AAAAAHHHHH!", screamed the two ducks. Then the disguises were revealed to be Mickey and Minnie.

"Hahahahaha!", laughed the mice couple.

"Oh it's you guys", said Daisy.

"Hey that wasn't funny!", said Donald.

"Hey this is what you get for scaring me, Donald!", said Minnie.

"So, it was just a prank!", said Donald.

"What goes around comes around!", said Mickey.

"Aw shut up!", said Donald.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Prank

Later on Donald was walking around thinking about how to ultimately scary.

"Man what am I gonna do, I vowed to be scary and be scary I will!, but how?", said Donald.

Then Donald had an idea as a light bulb appeared above him.

"I got it!, oh boy!", said Donald with excitement as he quickly ran out of the House of Mouse.

Meanwhile at the House of Mouse, there was the Quackstreet Boys (Huey, Dewey, and Louie) playing a song.  
Then Donald appears near the power and shuts it off thus shutting off the clubs lights.

"Huh, what's going on?", asked Mickey.

Then Donald presses a button turning on the red lights on the spotlights.

Suddenly the House of Mouse was turned red.

"Huh, what's going on?", asked Mickey.

Then Donald quickly came down and turned on the purple smoke from the smoke machine and the House of Mouse was quickly filled with smoke.

"AAAAAHHHH!", scream the audience, except for the Disney Villains who seemed to enjoy it.

"Everyone calm down, we'll get to the bottom of this!", said Minnie.

Donald then lit firecrackers and threw them around the club.

"AAAAAHHHH!", scream the audience.

"Now who's behind this mess?", asked Mickey.

"I don't know Mic", said Goofy (who was dressed like Frankenstein).

And then Donald held up a microphone and tapped it and talked with a scary voice.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!", laughed Donald evilly.

"Who's there!?", said Mickey oblivious that it was Donald.

"It doesn't matter who I am but I know who you are!", said Donald still in his evil voice.

"What do you want from us you evil monster!?", said Minnie.

"I want all the candy!", said Donald.

"The candy?, but we don't have any!", said Mickey.

"Lies!, I know you have it now give it to me or i'll haunt your nightmares for the rest of your lives!", threatened Donald.

"Leave us alone you mysterious villain!", said Daisy.

"NEVER!", yelled Donald.

"That's it!, show yourself!", said Mickey.

"If you say so!", said Donald as he revealed himself as the spotlight shined on him.

"DONALD!?", said everyone in shock.

"Yep it's me, and I proved to you all that I could be scary!", said Donald.

"Donald!, are you crazy?, you had us all scared to death!, shutting off the lights!, setting off smoke!, lighting firecrackers!", said Mickey now angry.

"Yeah Donald, Halloween is supposed to be for fun, not for being mean!", said Minnie.

"Yeah, not cool Don!", said Daisy.

"Donald, I'm ashamed of you!", said Goofy.

"Bark-bark!", barked Pluto angrily at Donald (who was dressed like a wolf).

Donald then looked at the audience and they were all angry at him.

"Hehehe", giggled Donald nervously.

"BOOOO!", booed the audience.

Donald then stepped off stage embarrassingly in shame for what he's done.

Later that night, Donald felt miserable for his mean prank and was sitting down.

"Man, what have I've done, my friends are all mad at me now for what i've done, I was a jerk, I gotta go apologize!", said Donald as he rushed to find his friends.

Soon Donald found his friends as they were cleaning up from the Halloween party.

"Look guys", said Donald.

"Not now Donald", said Mickey.

"No look you guys, I shouldn't have done something like that, that was a jerk move and I'm sorry, you guys were right, Halloween isn't about who is the scariest, it's about having fun, now can we be friends again?", asked Donald.

"Sure Donald, you've learned your lesson!", said Mickey.

"Oh boy-oh-boy-oh boy!", said Donald.

"But I still proved that I was scary!", said Donald reverting back to his mean side.

"DONALD!", said everyone in anger.

"Hehehehe", giggled Donald.

End of Story. 


End file.
